


Wear a Dress

by shuamint



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, Yoon Jeonghan is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuamint/pseuds/shuamint
Summary: What if Yoon Jeonghan, a prince with god-like features, becomes a princess and is set to marry the neighboring country's prince, Choi Seungcheol?"This shenanigan won't hurt a single soul, except mine!"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wear a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Edited] 201231

“Rise and shine, Kingdom of Aeren!” Jeonghan beamed as he opened the curtains letting his chambers absorb the light from the morning sun. He hummed a happy tune while getting into the bath that the maids prepared especially for him because today, he will be meeting the man betrothed to his sister, the man who will take away his 25-year misery (read: sister).

“From today onwards, you, Yoon Jeonghan, will live in pure bliss and contentment.” He spoke to his reflection. After being satisfied with his appearance, Jeonghan came out of his room and was met with a busy palace when he came down. A shriek was heard but he paid less attention to it. “If I were to meet the _love_ of my life, I would also freak out.” He commented.

He was practically skipping towards the gardens where he spotted his two best friends enjoying what seems to be a heavy breakfast. “You are technically invading my home.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“We do, since the moment we were out from our mothers’ wombs.” The lady, whose identity shall be known as Sowon, said in nonchalance as she placed down her napkin regally.

“Oh please, stop with the fake elegance. We know you burp like a gross man.” The gentleman across rolled his eyes. He is Joshua and he is known for his kind words.

“Can I please get attention? I don’t want a war to potentially start in front of me.” Jeonghan waved his bread knife.

“The palace seems busier than its usual affair, what’s going on?” Joshua asked. To which Jeonghan enthusiastically replied, “We are finally meeting the _love_ of my sister’s life.”

“Ah, as what you would like to call and for lack of better words, your sister as in your life’s pain in the ass.” Sowon raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow.

“Your mouth young lady!” Jeonghan feigned hurt.

The group of three friends continued enjoying their breakfast when they spotted a servant frantically running towards them. Stress was evident in her eyes and the sweat was a dead giveaway that something was wrong inside the palace. The prince stood up to meet her. Of course, a curtsy was mandatory.

“What happened?” He spoke in a voice that meant he was in serious business. Jeonghan’s two other friends listened intently not wanting to distract.

“Your Highness, Princess Jeonghwa is missing—”

“And the queen? Does she know?”

The servant hurriedly nodded, “Her Majesty is currently in the princess’ chambers. She called for you saying we do not have much time to waste.”

Without much thought, he turned back and grabbed his last toast, and drank the last of his juice.

“What happened?” Sowon asked.

“The bitch is missing and the great witch called for me,” Jeonghan grumbled, munching the toast.

“Well then, we’ll get going and you’ll see us tomorrow.” Joshua chuckled as he spun the prince around and pushed him lightly to start him walking.

“Must you do that? Homeboy got an internal conflict. The least you could do is be a homie.” Sowon rolled her eyes, only to receive a boisterous laugh from her brother and both watched the prince’s figure disappear into the archway that led to one of the palace’s wings.

* * *

When Jeonghan arrived in his sister’s room, everything was a mess except for his mother, who sat on the chair that was by the window. She was a house-struck-by-a-tornado kind of a mess. He could only sigh in defeat. His mother wasn’t the best nor was she the worst. She had her fair share of human flaws but she tried, at least. He knew that whatever his mother would request of him right now, he would have to say yes in a heartbeat. _We had this discussion during one of our tutoring sessions when we were kids._

The prince cleared his throat to signal his presence.

“Jeonghan!” His mother ran to him and enveloped him in an embrace. She tried to choke out the words that his sister was missing and that every palace guard was deployed to search for the missing princess.

Being the dutiful son that he is, he caressed his mother’s back in an attempt to calm her down.

“I will have to be very straightforward to you right now.” The queen said as she smoothed her day gown and realigned her posture.

_We’ve practiced this a lot, Han. We’ve practiced more than enough to say yes. We’ve pract—_

_What?_

“Excuse me?” Jeonghan tried to clear his thoughts.

“Be Jeonghwa until we find her.” The queen announced. The prince looked at his mother as if she grew three heads. “We are meeting the entourage of Sevenna tonight.” The queen added.

Sevenna is Aeren’s neighboring country. For centuries, they maintained a strong friendship. The royals and the commoners of both kingdoms are very welcoming to each other but knowing how fast the time changes, the relationship between the two should solidify and what better way to do it than an arranged marriage, right? _Right…_

“Where is Father? Does he know of this?”

“He did. He even proposed this idea.”

This time, he leaned to the bedpost for support. They were twins, yes, but they’re fraternal! They have different physical features. He could act like her, behave like her, speak like her but he could never LOOK LIKE HER!

Let’s start with the hair, shall we? Hers is raven, he is blonde. Hers reached mid-waist, his didn’t even reach his shoulders. Hers is wavy, his is straight.

Now with the face. Hers is a bit of a round face with a soft jawline, his is heart-shaped paired with a sharp jawline. Her nose has a little button while he's a slender one.

But the only similarity they have was their eyes, both expressive doe eyes that can either be soft or stern when the situation calls for one.

_Man, sometimes I just want to be a fucking rock. I don’t care if I’m an igneous rock or a sedimentary or metamorphic. I just want to be a fucking rock._

“I don’t have another choice, do I?” he looked up at his mother. The queen shook her head.

“Well then, I will have Simone orient you of the background of Sevenna’s prince and all you need to know about him. Jeonghwa’s entire staff of attendants and court ladies will work closely with you. Sebastian, at the moment, is informing the servants of what will happen for the next days and everybody will treat you and address you as Jeonghwa for the time being. I will have a messenger to relay this information to your friends so you could be able to still carry out your usual activities but only under the pretense of being your sister.” The queen ordered.

“You knew this was coming?”

“No, but it’s somewhat of a standard protocol that has passed on to many generations when it comes to arranged marriages: always have a safety net.”

“And that safety net of you meant….. is me,” Jeonghan said more to himself than to his mother who still nodded anyway.

“But what if we get caught?” he slowly asked.

“That’s the case. Do not get caught or the whole kingdom will pay the price.”

_You mean our family will pay the price._

“In other words, you have the biggest responsibility here, Jeonghan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au so please, bear with me and the mistakes that I might be making.


End file.
